The above-referenced patent publication discloses a surgical implant with both a tension free and fixation free implant mesh having multiple straps extending radially outward from the implant mesh. The strap are pulled through the ventral (abdominal) wall musculature to fix the implant mesh to the ventral wall such that when implanted the implant mesh is in a slackened condition relative to the ventral wall. The implant mesh is sized to be substantially larger than the hernia. To permit tissue ingrowth from the ventral wall into the mesh while preventing undesirable ingrowth of structures in the peritoneal space such as the bowel into the mesh, the mesh is backed with an anti-adhesion layer or substance. A non-adhesion mesh can be used in the pre-peritoneal space.
While the structures in the above-referenced patent publication prove effective, present principles understand that delivering the mesh laparoscopically, positioning the mesh within the patient and indicating locations outside the patient at which strap retrieval tools should be advanced, and securing strap fixation within the patient all pose challenges that are addressed herein.